Barney's Treasure Island Adventure (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Treasure Island Adventure is a Custom Barney & The Backyard Gang Video release on May 3, 1991. Plot When the Backyard Gang are pretending to sail on a make believe boat, They wish they can visit a treasure island. So, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff take them on the magical sailing ship on a trip to treasure island where they can put on sunscreen, hunt for seashells, and rocks, go down by the bay, explorer the island safari, meet some speckled frogs, catch fish on the fishing pole, go underwater, and look for the big surprise treasure chest gift. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Riff *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) *Kevin (Kevin Duala) *Min (Pia Malano) *Julie (Suzzana Wetzel) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jennifer *Joseph *AJ *Molly the Mermaid *Mr. and Mrs. Pirate *Pirate Parrot Songs #Barney Theme Song #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #The Land of Make Believe #Just Imagine #Imagine a Place #Let's Go on an Adventure #Sailing Medley Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea/Sailing, Sailing #I'd Love to Sail #That's What an Island Is #A Hunting We Will Go #Ten Little Seashells Ten Little Indians #We Like Rocks #The Raindrop Song #If All The Raindrops #Mister Sun #Down By the Bay #Island Safari Jungle Adventure #Rock Like a Monkey #The Crocodile Song #The Little Turtle #The Frog on a Log #Three Little Speckled Frogs #The Fishing Song #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea #A Hunting We Will Go Reprise #The Rainbow Song #Simply and a Beautiful a Rainbow #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop *BJ has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *Riff *The Barney costume from "Barney in Concert" is used in this video. *The musical arrangements from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" were also used in this video. *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Season 1" and the same vocals from "Barney In Concert". *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. After the song Row, Row, Row Your Boat, When the kids are finish pretending to sail on the make believe boat, Michael accidentally kicked the Barney doll off the backyard. *During a scene where Michael accidentally kicked the Barney doll off the backyard, the music from "The Queen of Make Believe" Barney tells the kids that it is going to rain is used. *Michael wore the same clothes in "The Queen of Make-Believe". *Amy wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney Goes to School". *Tina wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Our Earth, Our Home". *Luci wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney Goes To School". *Derek wore the same clothes in "Rock with Barney". *Jeffry wore a grey shirt and black jeans. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!". Quotes *the song Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Michael kicked the Barney doll off the backyard *Tina: Uh-Oh! *Jeffery: Man overborad! *Michael: He's a dinosaur. *Luci: OK. A dinosaur overboard! *Amy: Barney, are you all right? *(Barney comes to life) I am fine! *Kids: Barney! (they get out of the Boat and hug him) *Barney: Hi there. *Michael: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trip you over, Barney. *Barney: Oh, that's okay, Michael Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:Backyard Gang VHS Category:1991 episodes